


Americas Child (AKA: Steve and Peggy's Kid)

by BoredAsf2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is Tony's kid, F/F, F/M, I'm bad at explaining things, Jess is an omega, Jess is the original female character, M/M, Omega Female Character, Omega Peggy Carter, Steve and Peggy are her parents, deep daddy issues, shit is pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAsf2/pseuds/BoredAsf2
Summary: I'm not good at explaining things, so it's best if you just read.





	1. Chapter 1

Jess sat in her room sketching, it had been 7 months since her best friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Stark was taken by hydra while he was in Russia. She sighed quietly to herself and closed her sketch book.

"Jarvis?" She called out for the AI.

"Yes Ms.Carter/Rogers?"

"Any news on Bucky?"

"Yes, sir found him yesterday. He is currently in the medical wing of the tower. Room 107 if you'd like to see him."

"Yes I'd love to see him, Jarvis how come I wasn't informed that they found him?!"

"Sir and Mr.Rogers thought it'd be best if you saw him when he was fully recovered."

Jess didn't reply she slipped on sneakers and ran to the elevator.

"Medical Wing."

Once Jess arrived to the medical wing she ran to room 107. Phil and Clint stood by the door talking quietly to each other. Jess walked past them and into the room, she sat in the empty chair next to her wounded friend. His cheekbone had a bruise and he had a cut on his jaw. The omega sighed to herself, her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw his left arm was now metal. 

"What did they do to you Buck?" She mumbled to herself.

She took his metal hand in her examining it, what she didn't notice was his eyes snapping open.

Bucky grabbed her with his right hand pinning her down to the chair, while his left wrapped around her throat. His eyes were cold and blank. Jess put her hand on his metal hand.

"B-Bucky." She choked out.

"That's not my name." He growled.

Phil and Clint came rushing into the room, Clint mumbled something under his breath before hitting Bucjy over the head knocking him out. Jess coughed violently gasping for air when his grip loosened. 

"Are you insane?!" Clint exclaimed pulling her out the chair.

"I needed to see him." Jess said rubbing her neck.

Coulson sighed.

"Jess, hydra did something to him. They brainwashed him and he's not himself. That's why you weren't told his last mission was to kill you." 

"If anyone can help him then it's me! I've known him since i was born, you have to let me help him." 

"It's not our choice if you can help him or not, your dad said its best if you stay out of this."

"He's my best friend, I'm going to help him whether he likes it or not." Jess said sitting back in the chair.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like before just read, I'm not good at explaining things.

Over the past few weeks Jess has gone over the process of nearly being killed and knocking out her best friend. Everyone was worried, she hadn't slept most of the days she was there. She'd shower only when he was asleep.

Jess sat by the hospital bed sketching, the characol made quiet scratching noises as she drew. The bed squeaked making her look up. Bucky was giving her a death glare, he had a wire in his hand. Jess stood up looking at him.

"You don't scare me."

"I should." He got off the bed and walked towards her still holding the wire. 

She grabbed his right arm flipping him onto the ground, taking this chance she straddled him pinning his arms down with all of her strength.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." She snapped.

He stared at her shocked trying to get away from her deadly grip.

"Your name is James Buchanan Stark, you prefer to be called Bucky. You're an alpha and we've been best friends since childhood, your father is Tony Stark and your mother is.....I don't know her name but you have a mother! This isn't you Buck, attacking people, trying to kill your family. Now whoever is controlling you whoever this person inside you is trying to kill me. Let me know that I'm not afraid and I'm going to get my best friend back at any cost."

She got off of him and he stayed on the floor in shock.

"Now get your ass back to bed and sleep." 

He got up from the floor and got back into bed going to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked into the room to see Tony talking to Bucky. He looked confused and shocked by what his father was telling him, Jess stayed by the door watching the conversation unfold. Bucky looked up from his hands seeing Jess.

"Hi dickhead."

"Hey doll, I heard what I did and I'm so sorr-"

Jess cut him off instantly.

"It's fine Buck, but if you ever do that again you're loosing another arm."

He grinned.

"You missed me didn't you."

"Nope."

"You suck ass at lying Rogers cmon, I know you love me."

"Yeah no."

"Come let me give you a hug to show you how much I love you."

"Love me from a distance James."

Bucky got out of the bed taking the IV out of his right arm walking towards her.

"No get away, you stink."

"Come over here and love me!"

"Take a shower first and then maybe I'll give you a hug."

"Jessica if I don't get love I will die!"

"What song do you want at your funeral?"

The two continued to bicker as Steve and Peggy walked in, Bucky had pulled Jess into a hug and she was trying to push his face away.

"Jessica."

Jess turned around and looked at her mom smiling.

"Hi.."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes."

"You could've gotten killed."

"Blame your niece for the speech she gave me."

"Who Sharon? Oh dear god....what did she say?"

"Even if everyone is telling you something wrong, is something right.Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree look them in the eye and say no you move."

"And she told me that it's something you've told her."

"It is, and I'm revoking you from seeing her for weeks."

"Hey, at least she didn't teach me how to shoot a gun at the age of 6..."

Steve's head snapped toward Peggy his eyes wide.

"What?!"

Jess took this opportunity to get out of the room tugging Bucky with her

"Don't what me Steven! She needed to be taught self defense."

"Peggy..she was six!"

"Are you hungry Stark?"

"Yup, wanna go to the kitchen upstairs see if Nat will make us anything."

"Sure!"

"Last one there only gets half a plate of food!" Jess said while sprinting off.

"Oh cmon Jess." Bucky sighed running after her.

But by the time he got upstairs to the kitchen, Jess was already there helping Natasha cook.

"Fucking hell Rogers, I knownyou like food but I literary just got out of the hospital."


End file.
